There is known a technique for reading an image formed on a sheet-like medium (hereinafter referred to as “sheet”) such as paper. On the other hand, a planar object such as a label is sometimes stuck to the sheet. If the planar object is stuck to the sheet, in the related art, the sheet to which the object is stuck and a sheet to which the object is not stuck sometimes cannot be distinguished.